A Proposal of Sorts
by chibi-excel
Summary: Nadeja and Sabina are childhood friends who made a promise to arrange a marriage between their eldest children, who would meet 21 years to the day they made the promise. Nikola isn't very excited in the first place, but all interest is gone when he sees the very male Dimitrie in place of a cute girl. Sadly for him nobody else not even Demitrie wavers on the idea of marriage. RoBul
1. A promise between friends

Edit: Changing Romania's name toDimitrie

**A Proposal of Sorts**

**Chapter One: A promise between friends**

* * *

Sabina Popescu and Nadeja Asenov have been friends since childhood. At young ages they were both brought to America for their parents jobs and almost immediately met up when sent to kindergarten. Together they went through to high school and even graduated college as roommates. The friendship was put to the test, however, when Nadeja ended up pregnant by her new husband Georgi. Sabina and her knew she would be busier, they both would with Sabina being newly married as well to a man named Traian, but they never expected the news that soon followed.

During their weekly card game together, Nadeja's husband came into the room looking guilty. He explained to his wife and her friend that due to how well he is doing in his job, and the fact he is Bulgarian, he's being shipped off to the Bulgarian branch of the company to run it. While it was a great job opportunity and meant he and Nadeja could live closer to their actual families, the room was still with sorrow. No one cried, however. Georgi said one more apology to the ladies and simply left the room for the girls to do as they pleased.

Nadeja and Sabina looked to each other with pained expressions. How does one say goodbye to a lifelong friend? Sabina started to tear up, but Nadeja kept her ground as she has never been one to cry.

"Oh, Nadeja! What are we to do? You will be on another continent and before I even get to meet your wonderful child!" Sabina sobbed, hiding her face in her hands.

"I know, Sabina." Nadeja said calmly, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "We will see each other again, I'm sure of it." She mumbled, looking down and rubbing her own stomach when an idea strikes. "In fact…let's make a pact to ensure we will."

Sabina looked to her friend confused, but nodded. "Alright, anything you want."

"I am pregnant already...and with yours and Traian's love of children I have no doubt you will have children soon as well." Nadeja began, smiling down at her stomach. "In twenty one years, when our eldest children should at least be past high school, we will have them marry." She nodded to herself at the idea. "Yes, I have no doubt in my heart that your first born and mine will make each other as happy in marriage as we have made each other in friendship."

Sabina smiled at the idea. "Yes! This is wonderful! If there is an arranged marriage we will have no choice but to meet up in twenty one years! And with them married we will be tied together forever!" The two friends smiled and shook on the idea, solidifying the deal they would never forget. Nadeja even came up with the idea to plan a place and time to meet in case they lost contact by then.

Years passed by and gradually the women began to lose contact. Their last contact was three years after their deal, with Nadeja told Sabina of her child Nikola, and Sabina informing her she was pregnant. While contact was lost, the promise was not forgotten and Nikola was raised believing his true love was meeting him at the age of twenty-one. Such stories filled him with excitement as a child, but now that he is a twenty-one year old college student in America the idea actually annoys him.

He has no interest in marriage, and no matter how beautiful the girl may be it doesn't change the fact she is going to be a complete stranger. An eighteen year old complete stranger. His mother's selfishness in this annoys him to no end, and while she is preparing to come to America to the place her and Sabina agreed to meet, Nikola finds himself praying he might fall sick before it. No such luck though.

"So today is the big day, huh?" A familiar voice asks Nikola as the man groans.

"Yes, Roderich, thank you so much for rubbing it in." Nikola grumbles, looking to his Austrian friend.

"Really, to have an arranged marriage in this day and age…" Roderich sighs and Nikola scoffs.

"You're one to talk! You were arranged to marry Elizaveta before you fell in love with Vash, need I remind you."

"True…parents can be so strange."

Nikola frowns, looking out the library window. "Selfish is more like it…to ensure they stay in contact they are forcing their children to marry."

Roderich nods. "Yes, mine was simply a political arrangement, but yours has emotion behind it…on your part as well as your mother's." He points out, a small smirk on his face. "Or need I remind you of your childhood essays and pictures depicting a happy life with 'Ms. Popescu'?" The man teases, making Nikola pale.

"God do I wish you hadn't met my parents…"

"Ah, look at the time, you better hurry along. Don't want to make the future misses Asenov waiting." Roderich says, looking at his watch. "Maybe if you hit it off she can even move into your apartment tonight."

Nikola blushes, standing up quickly. "D-don't say such things! I don't want to marry her! Let alone live with her!" He huffs, grabbing his backpack and books before storming off to his car.

Driving to the meeting place; a restaurant in the town he goes to college, Nikola gets nervous. He doesn't want to do this, and how does he break it off? What if the girl is excited about it? Surely no one would want to marry him though, right? Not after they found out his major they wouldn't. Yes, he will scare her off with that. Making up his mind, Nikola parks and goes into the reserved room his mother got.

Sitting there is a woman he recognizes almost instantly, Sabina Popescu. She's just as pretty as she was in the pictures from twenty-one years ago. If he has to marry this girl, at least he knows she will age well.

"Oh my, you must be Nadeja's young son, right?" Sabina asks, smiling at him. "You look just like her, such a beautiful young man."

Nikola smiles nervously. "Th-thank you…Sabina."

"So where is your mother?" Sabina frowns, looking around the room that is empty, save the two of them.

"I don't know, she is usually early to things…something must have-"

"I'm so sorry!" Nadeja exclaims, running into the room with a young man who looks like Sabina. Did they bring the siblings as well? Is that normal for this kind of thing? "This adorable young man here didn't know where to go, so I offered to help and when I realized he looked like you we got to talking!" She laughs a little. "Such a cute son! I can just imagine what your daughter looks like!"

Sabina looks at Nadeja confused. "My daughter? But…I thought you were the one with a daughter." She gasps and looks to Nikola. "Are you Nikola?"

Nikola nods, his eyes venturing over to the boy beside his mother. "And you're…the one…I'm supposed to…?"

The sandy haired boy smiles at him, revealing a fang on the left side of his mouth that eerily matches his freakishly red eyes. "Yes! I suppose we are fiancés!" He exclaims, holding his hand out. "My name isDimitrie! I'm attending the college near here for art. What about you?"

Nikola sits there, staring at him in shock for a moment before finding his voice. "I-I...I'm Nikola…and go to that college for mortuary science…"

Laurenţiu laughs. "How ironic! It must be fate then, huh?"

Nikola smiles awkwardly. "Heh…fate…right…"

Nadeja looks to Sabina and frowns. "I'm so sorry! I never told you my son's gender!" She sighs heavily. "We can't expect two boys to marry…"

Sabina frowns. "I suppose not…"

"Nonsense!"Dimitrie says, taking Nikola's hand in both of his. "We can legally get married, and I've been looking forward to meeting my destined wife since I was a baby, so something like gender won't slow me down!"

Sabina and Nadeja smile. "Such a grown up my son is!"

"How wonderful it will be to have him as a son in law!"

Nikola looks at the three people in the room with him in a mixture of shock and disgust. "H-huh? Wait a minute here…I'm not going to marry a guy, that's insane!" He shoots a glare atDimitrie. "And if you ever call me your wife again I will kill you."

"So! You both go to the same college, right? Where isDimitrie living?" Nadeja asks Sabina and the woman lights up.

"Since we live in Romania still, he is in a dorm! Where is Nikola living?"

"My little boy has gotten himself a two bedroom apartment! I believe you see where I am going with this, right?" Nadeja asks and Sabina laughs.

"But of course! Our boys will live together!" Sabina says happily and Nikola pales.

"W-w-wait a minute…I never agreed to this…" He mumbles, being ignored by their mothers.

"Oh this will be so great! The dorms are expensive andDimitrie doesn't like his roommate at all! Let's move him in today!" Sabina exclaims and Nadeja giggles.

"Oh this is so exciting! Let's ride together!" Nadeja offers.

"Oh yes! Yes! Let's do that!" Sabina takes her hand and the two women leave excitedly.

"D-don't I get a say before you whore out my apartment, mom…?" Nikola asks weakly to a room empty of all but him andDimitrie.

"Uummm…I'm sorry about this."Dimitrie says, smiling at him in an almost blinding way. "But if you could allow me to stay with you, that would be wonderful. Ivan is scary and I don't get much sleep sharing a room with him. Even his boyfriend Yao is scary!" He explains and Nikola sighs.

"Ivan is your roommate, huh? Ugh…I can't say no anyways…but if it's to save someone from that weirdo, I guess it's okay…" Nikola decides.

"Great! Now you and I can strengthen our bond until you fall in love with me!"Dimitrie sighs dreamily. "Our wedding will be so beautiful."

A nervous smile comes to Nikola's face. "Please don't say weird things that will make me regret this decision…"

"But…"Dimitrie pulls out a large book from his backpack. "I've already chosen a few wedding options…" He starts flipping through it, frowning a little. "Of course I will have to get rid of the dress ideas, since you are a boy…unless…?"

"Absolutely not!" Nikola says firmly.

"Right, so two tuxes it is!"Dimitrie says decidedly.

"Not a chance!" Nikola protests.

"Well…if you want me to wear a dress…I suppose that is alright…"Dimitrie mumbles shyly.

"Why won't you just stop?" The Bulgarian says weakly. Damn his mother, Sabina, and this stupidDimitrie. How can they all be so okay with such an outlandish idea? He really needs to reconsider those he spends time with.

* * *

A/N: Lately I have been seeing a lot of BL manga with this premises and I actually like it. I used to think it was outlandish, but apparently when we lived in Germany my mother was given many MAANNNYYY offers from women to arrange a marriage between my big brother and their daughter or even unborn kid so I guess it's not too outlandish there? At least it wasn't in 1992-94.


	2. The Stubbornness of boys

**A Proposal of Sorts**

_**Chapter Two: The Stubbornness of boys**_

* * *

Once their parents have gone and both of them have settled down, Nikola lets out a tired sigh and stares at his very new, very unwelcomed, roommate. It wouldn't be too bad if he was simply a roommate, Dimitrie seems pretty cool honestly, but the fact he is so insistent on them getting married is one of the most frustrating things in the world. Seriously, how is it that everyone he knows is so crazy? At least Roderich will most likely side with him...maybe. Probably. ...Not.

"Hey, Nikola, what are you frowning about?" Dimitrie asks from his canvas near the window. Only been here two hours but he's already set up his canvas and began painting. Seriously, who feels at home that fast?

"Why do you want us married?" Nikola mumbles, staring at the teen.

Dimitrie blushes, as Nikola has noted he's been doing a lot, and looks to the canvas. "Well…I mean…I..." He lets out a shaky sigh before glancing at the man. "You were raised knowing about it as well, right?"

"Yeah."

"And…when you were younger…you…I mean, at least a part of you must have been excited at the thought, correct?"

Nikola frowns, remembering how obsessed he was with the idea when he was little. "Yeah, when I was small it was all I could think about."

Dimitrie smiles a little. "Yes, because it seemed magical. Someone almost destined for you to be with. Of course the true case is our mothers used us as a way to stay connected…but even that is magical. If we fell in love, our love would keep the women we love happy for ever and united forever."

Nikola smiles at Dimitrie amused. "You are quite the romantic, aren't you?"

"Haha! Yes, I am." He says, gesturing to his canvas. "I am an artist after all!" Dimitrie jokes, watching as Nikola's eyes light up in amusement before he laughs. It's the first time since he's met him, but he's fairly certain that is just about the best sound he's ever heard. Of course, he knows better than to say so yet. "Hey, Nikola, I have a question for you, too."

Nikola's laughter stops abruptly and he looks over to Dimitrie. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering…what exactly did you used to think of our engagement? When you were little." Dimitrie asks and Nikola groans.

"Pretty much what you did. I made sure to be the best person I could be in everything, so my future wife would be able to love me as much as I had already loved her." Nikola answers, seeing the smile on Dimitrie's face falter every time he mentions the gender he was expecting.

"Can…can you…I mean, is there a possibility…that…you could grow to love a man?" Dimitrie asks and Nikola stares at him for a second.

"Huh?" Nikola begins to look around the room curiously. "Other than in the mirror, I see no man here." He mocks before smirking at Dimitrie. "Only a boy."

"Don't dodge the question." Dimitrie says in an almost stern voice, surprising Nikola a bit.

"Ah…well…I suppose…it was never the gender that made me happy about the engagement, technically…and I've never really been interested in anyone aside from my arranged fiancé…" Nikola mumbles, his gaze going everywhere but Dimitrie. "But I suppose…gender doesn't matter much to me…probably."

A glimmer of hope comes to Dimitrie's eyes and he pushes his rolling chair to be in front of Nikola. "Really?" He asks, leaning forward.

Nikola's eyes widen and he quickly jumps back. "W-whoa now! I'm still not really into guys! Also, gender aside, I don't know anything about you except you move in really fast, are an art student, and a romantic to a scary degree! B-be realistic here!"

Dimitrie stares at him silently for a moment, making Nikola grow more nervous. "I understand. It can wait." He says, sitting back in his chair and smiling at Nikola. "We can get to know each other first. Fiancés do usually start with dating."

Nikola twitches a little. "Y-you...are still on about that?" He groans, throwing his head back on the couch. "Could we not do the fiancé thing? Can't we just be friends?"

"NO." Dimitrie says firmly, looking at him with a strange determination. "We are engaged. I'm going to marry you and I'm going to buy you a ring and one day I'm going to kiss you. The first time might be on a date, in this apartment, or at the altar, but it will happen."

Under the boy's intense gaze, Nikola can't help but look away. "Damnit, Dimitrie…don't smother me. I don't take kindly to people smothering me."

"What are you going to do about it?" Dimitrie challenges before a couch pillow is rammed in his face, sending him and his chair to the ground.

"I'll retaliate." Nikola answers, standing up to look down at him. "Understand?"

An amused smirk comes to Dimitrie's lips, showing the strange fang on the left. "I think I like you, Nikola."

"I think I'm locking my bedroom door at night." Nikola responds, going to step over Dimitrie only to have his foot snatched up.

"I can pick locks, Nikola." Dimitrie says, moving to kiss the man's foot before it is quickly pulled away.

"Do NOT touch my feet. It's gross. Seriously, seriously gross. Foot action is not permitted under any circumstances ever. Kissing, ticking, touching, anything." Nikola steps over him, heading to the kitchen. "I will let you live in the guest room, but only so long as you do not try anything…indecent. Especially to my feet." He adds, shivering a little. "I hate feet."

Dimitrie laughs a little. "Wow, I've never seen such intense hatred towards feet."

"They. Are. Gross." Nikola grumbles before Dimitrie stands up, wrapping his arms around the man's shoulders and whispering in his ear.

"Then tell me…where do you like to be touched?" He teases, feeling Nikola tense up in his arms.

"Nowhere. Get off. Right now. Immediately." Nikola warns, bringing his elbow to Dimitrie's gut. "Or things will get very painful."

"Haha! Okay, okay! I surrender!" Dimitrie says, raising his arms up and backing away. "I bet it's your ears, isn't it?" He asks, watching Nikola. "Or perhaps the neck…maybe both, right? They are both fairly common spots."

"You are about one more sexual harassment away from getting kicked out of here." Nikola grumbles, going into the kitchen.

"Haha! So cold!" Dimitrie laughs before noticing a picture frame filled with pictures of Nikola and Roderich throughout childhood. "…Who is he?" He asks, his voice almost sounding bitter.

"Hm? Who?" Nikola asks, walking over to see the frame. Looking at the pictures, he smiles a little. "Ah, that's Roderich. We've been friends for quite a while. We met around the age of twelve do to our fathers doing business together." He says, looking at Dimitrie. "We met up every summer, hence the amount of pictures."

Dimitrie stares at the photos bitterly. "So you have known each other a long time."

"Yeah. What…does…?" Nikola looks at Dimitrie and raises a brow. "Are you…jealous? Of my friend? That's really childish, Dimitrie."

"I'm not jealous!" Dimitrie denies, turning away from the frame to look at Nikola. "It just…irks me…that we never met as children…"

"Meeting in childhood would have probably ended it much faster." Nikola points out. "That's what happened with Roderich and the girl he was arranged to marry. Then again…I'm sure Roderich falling in love with his childhood friend Vash didn't help…" He muses and Dimitrie looks at him curiously.

"He's with someone?"

"Yes, but even if he wasn't it wouldn't matter because I'm not interested in either of you."

Dimitrie smiles. "I want to meet him! I bet he can tell me all about you as a kid!" He says, holding the frame. "I mean, look at you! You were so cute~! If we had met as kids, I would probably have been even more adamant about marriage!"

"Even more adamant, huh? I find that hard to imagine." Nikola mumbles before going back to the kitchen. "So what do you want to eat?"

"Whatever you make will be fine." Dimitrie says, following him into the kitchen. "So long as I can hang out with you while you make it."

"You know what this is considered?" Nikola asks sweetly and Dimitrie smiles.

"Bonding?" He offers hopefully.

"Smothering!" Nikola answers in mock sweetness before turning to the fridge. "Go paint or whatever it is you do."

"We could talk about what we both like to do! What do you like to do?" Dimitrie asks before Nikola turns to him slowly.

"I like to spend my time with people who don't want to marry me." Nikola answers and Dimitrie laughs.

"How ironic! From the looks of it I do, too!" He jokes and Nikola rolls his eyes. "We have something in common now!"

"That's it, I'm sending mom a nasty letter, cursing her and her friendship with your mother." Nikola decides as he pulls out food. "Now if you must hover over my shoulder, take those potatoes and cut and skin them."

"Yes sir!" Dimitrie says, grabbing the potatoes and sitting on the counter as he cuts and peels.

"You're going to get my counter messy!" Nikola scolds, lightly hitting him on the thigh with a wooden spoon. "Off!"

"Ahh, what a good mother you will make~!" Dimitrie says almost dreamily, making Nikola pale.

"OUT OF MY KITCHEN! **_NOW_**!"

* * *

A/N: Two in one night again! On a school night! ...Don't get used to it. The first week is never busy in college. THANK. GOD. AM I RIGHT?


	3. Introductions to the friends

**A Proposal of Sorts**

**Chapter Three: Introductions to the friends**

* * *

Nikola eyes Dimitrie wearily as they get ready for classes. Somehow, against all logic, they have a pretty similar schedule time-wise and so they are going in together. It seriously makes him wonder what he's done to piss off god. Or whatever power is hanging around deciding to fuck his life over in every way possible. "Now let's go over the rules again. First-!"

"Under no circumstances mention that I was the fiancé." Dimitrie butts in, sighing. "Second, no doting on you. Third, no unnecessary touching. Fourth; do not, under any circumstances, ever call you maternal whether it is in public or at home."

Nikola nods. "That's right! And what happens when high handed idiots allude to me being a mommy?"

Dimitrie rolls his eyes. "They get beat with a wooden spoon and are forced to eat something they hate the day after for dinner." He groans. "I'm not a child, Nikola; I know how to behave in public. This attitude of yours is highly insulting."

The Bulgarian sighs. "I know you're not stupid. I'm just not taking any chances."

"You know, I hate to be the bearer of bad news…but you realize that Roderich knows of your arranged marriage and when you come to school with me he will connect two and two, right? I'd imagine he's smart, you don't seem the type to have stupid friends." Dimitrie points out and Nikola pales.

"Oh god…he is smart…he will know. He will totally know. I'm so fucked."

"Well you might be if you were more open minded…" The Romanian mumbles under his breath.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Nikola asks and Dimitrie laughs awkwardly.

"I said we should head out! You know! Classes and all!" He grabs his bag, quickly heading to the door.

"Um…right…remember not to give Roderich any reason to suspect!" Nikola hollers as Dimitrie heads down the stairs.

They soon get to school; Nikola making sure to park where he knows Roderich won't see them. However, since god hates him, as soon as they get out a smirking Austrian is standing behind his car.

"So that's the fiancé, hm? Dimitrie Popescu…I kind of thought so." Roderich says and Nikola twitches.

"What are you-? H-how did you-? Damnit Roderich!" Nikola huffs. "And what do you mean 'you kind of thought so'?"

Roderich adjusts the glasses on his face before looking at Nikola. "He's the only one around here with the same last name as your mom's friend." He points out and Nikola blanches.

"…Ah…that's right…"

Dimitrie smiles at Roderich. "You're really smart, huh?" He asks and Roderich smiles back.

"I have my moments. You're pushing for the marriage, correct? Because I know Nikola didn't want it, and I highly doubt finding out you're a boy helped in any way." Roderich muses, looking to his now trembling friend. "Well, you look pretty angry."

"You're supposed to be the voice of reason! Tell him it's a stupid idea! Tell him arranged marriages are retarded!" Nikola commands and Roderich looks at his watch unfazed.

"Ah, we have to get to class Nikola, come on." The Austrian grabs his wrist and pulls him forward. "I'll be taking your fiancé for now, Dimitrie." He says and Dimitrie laughs a little.

"We aren't supposed to use that word, Roderich!" Dimitrie points out before going to the building his first class is in.

"Denying him the fiancé title, huh? That's pretty harsh, Nikola." Roderich says and Nikola pouts.

"We're not fiancés right now. I refuse to be engaged to someone for my mother's convenience." The Bulgarian huffs.

"You sure are stubborn about it, aren't you?"

"Of course I am." Nikola says, looking to his friend. "If I don't hold my ground that guy would have unwarranted hopes and I don't want him to have his heart broken."

Roderich sighs. "Well, it looks a bit late for that."

"He's holding onto a childish dream for childish reasons. It will sink in that I'm not what he thought and he will move on." Nikola explains as they enter the class room.

"And what if he does not?" Roderich asks and Nikola stares at him.

"I don't…know…"

The rest of Nikola's classes are pretty uneventful and soon he is in the food court getting something to eat with Roderich, Vash, and Elizaveta. On his way to the table, however, he notices a familiar face. A face he really didn't want to see right now. Groaning to himself he goes over anyways, looking on as Dimitrie is seemingly glaring at Elizaveta.

"What is this child doing here anyways?" Elizaveta asks and Nikola has a sudden urge to run up to the cashier and thank her for being unable to count out change. "Little boys like you should be outside running around so you can sit still for classes."

"Excuse me, you old hag." Dimitrie growls, surprising Nikola. "I can be here if I want."

"Dimitrie." Nikola says, staring down at the sitting man. "What did you do to piss off Elizaveta?"

"Apparently they know each other from childhood." Vash explains, looking at the bickering duo annoyed. "Some friend they had decided to hang out with Dimitrie more than Elizaveta and I guess they hate each other because of it." He sighs. "Really, she's being just as childish as he is."

"…I...see…" Nikola mumbles, staring at the two as he sits on the other side of Vash. "So they know each other…weird."

"Jealous?" Roderich teases and Nikola glares.

"That's quite possibly the most retarded thing you have ever said."

"Damnit Nikola!" Dimitrie yells, standing up. "I can't take this…this…thing anymore! Can we just go home?"

Nikola pales a little as Elizaveta looks at him. "Ohh this won't be good…"

"You two live together?" Elizaveta asks, a dark smile on her face. "You said I couldn't move in because you wanted to live alone last semester, when I asked, yet you let this stranger move in?"

A nervous smile begins to twitch on Nikola's face. "Heh…heh…Elizaveta…it's not like that…he's staying there…as…a favor to my mother and his, who know each other." He explains, raising his hands defensively. "I-I would love to kick him out-!"

"Hey!" Dimitrie whines before the Bulgarian shoots him a quick glare.

"Anyways…believe me, it's not my choice." Nikola sighs, looking at Elizaveta. "Besides, if I hadn't said no you would never have moved in with Meilin and began dating her." He says, smiling at her. "Remember? The love of your life?"

Elizaveta blushes a little. "Ahh, at that time she was just a beautiful girl from Taiwan who was like my little protégé." She smiles and pats him on the back. "Yes, you're right. Go ahead and live in hell with this bastard. I'm going to go home to my sweet little Meilin who can not only cook, but is incredibly mature."

"Heeeh…now you're just rubbing it in…" Nikola says in defeat. "I suppose I will just take my food and head back with…" His eyes turn to Dimitrie. "That."

"Why doesn't everyone just calm down and take a seat. Nikola, sit between Dimitrie and Elizaveta." Roderich orders and everyone hurries to obey. "Now be quiet and eat your food. Anything that is said better be positive or you're going to be kicked out of the table. Understood?" He asks and the three nod in agreement.

"You always were good at calming children down…" Vash muses as he watches the three eat quietly.

"Well someone has to be." Roderich sighs.

"Don't lump me in with these two!" Nikola huffs and Roderich looks to him.

"Whose fault is it that these two met up in the first place?" He asks and Nikola falls silent.

"What a harsh papa…" Dimitrie mumbles, making Nikola cover his mouth to stifle his laughter.

"D-Dimitrie…" Nikola manages before noticing the pissed look on Roderich's face. "Idiot." He says firmly before sharing a subtle smile with the Romanian.

After the highly awkward lunch, made doubly awkward by Elizaveta and Dimitrie fighting again midway through, Nikola quickly grabs the Romanian's wrist and races off to the car before the idiot can do anything else stupid. The car ride is eerily silent, the only sound being the radio as they drive the, thankfully, fifteen minutes home. Once inside, Dimitrie looks to Nikola guiltily.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make Roderich mad at you…" Dimitrie mumbles and Nikola sighs, plopping down on the couch in exhaustion.

"He's fine. He'll go home, play some Chopin, and get over it. Really though, did you have to be so childish?" He asks and the Romanian beside him frowns.

"I couldn't help it. That witch and I...we never really got along…" Dimitrie explains. "I-I never would have thought you two were friends…I try hard to avoid her on campus but when I thought about eating lunch with you I just…"

Nikola leans back and places a hand on Dimitrie's head. "We eat together at home, why does eating on campus matter?"

"I want to get close to you." Dimitrie admits, staring at the coffee table in front of him. "If I could mix in with your friends, and become a friend…maybe that would help to make you like me."

Nikola looks at the man in awe for a moment before sighing and patting him on the back. "Well, to keep my campus life sane, why don't I just have some friends over for dinner with us every now and then?"

Dimitrie lights up. "R-really?" He asks before his eyes narrow suspiciously. "…Wait a minute…why can't we just keep having lunch together at school?"

"You've already stolen one of Elizaveta's friends from her. I don't intend to be the second." Nikola says, standing up and looking down at him. "Do not make me choose between you and a dear friend, Dimitrie. No matter what you may become to me, I never drop my friends for anyone's happiness but my own. Understand?"

Dimitrie leans forward on the couch and smiles up at him. "You're so cool. This is one of the reasons I like you, Nikola."

A feint blush comes to the Bulgarian's cheeks and he quickly looks away. "Y-yeah, well, just…keep that in mind and don't mess with Elizaveta again."

"Of course. I will keep away from the bitter old-er… Elizaveta." Dimitrie corrects himself, his voice cracking as if saying the word physically hurt him.

* * *

A/N: I am ssoooo sorry it's taking so long to update. My Professional Funeral Practice teacher has been killing us with homework. Then, yesterday, the stench of a guy in the class sent me into a horrendous asthma attack that got worse over the day so I eventually had to call a friend to take me to the E.R. which was lovely. You try explaining that cause to the doctors, my friend refused to so I had to and he laughed. It was so laughable a professional couldn't contain himself. Then I had another attack today during Embalming lab, I've never felt so cared for by a group of classmates. Really the whole thing has shown me just how many people actually care. Gotta look on the bright side.


	4. How to spend a weekend

**A Proposal of Sorts**

_**Chapter Four: How to Spend a Weekend**_

* * *

On a dark and rainy day Nikola finds a joy he hasn't had in a while. It's finally a weekend where Nikola doesn't have any homework to do in a long time. Even before Dimitrie popped up and turned everything upside down and awkward as hell, Nikola's classes have been swamped with essays and interviews and all sorts of shit he has been resenting. Not anymore though! Nope, it's finally a break from all that and Nikola is just going to relax.

The bookcase in the house, overloaded and recently underused, is finally visited by Nikola again as he grabs something to read for the weekend. A historical novel; the kind with only the facts and no prettied up story focusing on a historical person whose thoughts no one can truly predict. It's one that even includes some ancient funerals which never fails to amuse him. He's never told anyone, but one of the main things that pulled him into mortuary sciences was the amazing history. In fact he could go on for hours, days even, about the history of it and his favorite parts and meanings-but no one cares.

Once he tried to talk to Roderich about it and the man's eyes actually glazed over in boredom, not even the people in his major care about the history other than his teacher. Sadly, his teacher is always busy so they rarely get to have nerd sessions that last longer than five minutes. They are always a great five minutes, some of his favorite minutes honestly. If only he could have Professor Vargas as a roommate rather than Dimitrie .

Then again if he did he would have to see Feliciano, which is always awkward since that one time he hit him with a stick. Professor Vargas was pretty relaxed about it though, which was a huge relief on Nikola's part. It would kill him if the man he admired disliked him in any sort of way.

"Nikola, what are you up to?" Dimitrie asks, walking up to the smiling man.

"Huh? Oh, nothing…I was just thinking about Professor Vargas." Nikola says and Dimitrie 's expression drops. It happens a lot whenever he mentions Professor Vargas. The man is old enough to be his father-hell maybe even grandfather no one really knows the man's age- yet Dimitrie sees him as a major rival. Ever since the day Nikola got really happy from an email filled with praise he received from Professor Vargas a few weeks back.

"Ah…I see…" Dimitrie mumbles before smiling at him. "You really like Romulus, huh?"

"Professor Vargas." Nikola says firmly. "Don't be so disrespectful."

"But he wants everyone to call him Romulus. I've only met him since moving in with you, yet he told me to even call him that." Dimitrie points out before looking at the book in Nikola's hand. "Ah, Countess Bathory, huh? Can't read normal historical things like wars or love stories. No, you go for the weird stuff!" He teases, laughing a little.

"Wars and love happen constantly. There's nothing interesting in those." Nikola points out as he walks onto the couch and sits on its back. "Deranged people, no matter the degree, are always interesting and tend to vary quite a bit." He says, flipping the book open.

"You should find a book from her point of view then, I mean what's more fun than being inside the deranged person's mind?" Dimitrie asks and Nikola smiles at him. He knows the kid is trying and he does appreciate it, which is why he will engage him in discussions on art as well. This has seriously helped the month Dimitrie has lived here be more bearable.

"Can you imagine with 100% correction what she is thinking? Or even me, who you know?" Nikola asks back and Dimitrie shakes his head no. "Exactly. I don't like reading a book full of assumptions on someone's thoughts, trying to make them sound better or worse than they actually were. Historical facts only show what was there without a doubt. No fancy lies or exaggerations, just facts."

Dimitrie laughs a little and sits down on the couch beside Nikola's legs. "You're an interesting man." He says, looking up at him. "You have such a strong aversion to lying."

Nikola leans over his legs and tilts his head to be level with Dimitrie 's so he can make eye contact. "Interesting, huh?" He asks, smirking a little. "Don't you mean 'weird'?"

Dimitrie laughs a little and leans forward towards Nikola's face. "Maybe a little weird."

A deep blush comes to Nikola's cheeks and he sits straight up to avoid Dimitrie 's almost desirous gaze. "Y-yeah…well…anyways..."

Dimitrie smiles at him. "Why such an intense hatred of lying though? I mean…to actually hate such simple versions of 'lies' is a bit much isn't it?"

Nikola looks over at Dimitrie confused. "Huh? I simply have no interest in a book of assumptions. Lying isn't really the reason."

"…Makes sense…" Dimitrie goes silent for a moment and Nikola takes the opportunity to read. "Hey, what are your parents like? I've only met them the once but they seem nice."

"They are pushy. Like everyone else I meet seems to be." Nikola groans. "Choose another day to ask questions."

"No way! So when you say pushy…do you mean the type to tell you how to live every aspect of your life? Or the normal pushy where they just want you to do something period?" Dimitrie asks and Nikola gives up, setting his book down in his lap and glaring down at the teen beside him.

"They arranged a marriage for me. Which type do you think I mean?"

"Well that doesn't mean anything! My parents did too and they have never made me do anything I didn't want to!" Dimitrie points out.

With a heavy sigh, Nikola rubs his temples in defeat. "My parents arranged a marriage, told me who I would be friends with, informed me of what my interests could include, and told me which college to attend." Nikola explains. "So what does that say to you?"

"They chose your friends and interests? How?" Dimitrie asks and Nikola slides down from the top of the couch and onto the cushion next to the teen.

"I could only be friends with those who would benefit my parents' careers. My interests could not include mundane things like playing in the dirt or any outside activities really." Nikola explains. "Of course it wasn't them as much as it was my nanny."

"So wait…you've never played in the mud?" Dimitrie gasps. "No! No this absolutely will not do! Nikola we need to get you outside and playing!"

Nikola tenses up. "No way! No! Way! I will not play in the mud that is disgusting!"

Dimitrie stares at Nikola blankly. "Dude, your hands go into dead bodies on a weekly basis and you won't play in the mud? You're so weird."

"Bodies are not as gross as mud. There is nothing living in them…usually. I mean…if you get to them fast enough and do the job right…well other than-" Nikola stops himself at the look Dimitrie is giving him.

"Ok! Ok! Enough!" Dimitrie jumps up and turns to Nikola. "We are going to play in the mud now, come on!"

"And just where will we find mud?" Nikola asks, already exhausted at the idea. He was supposed to relax and read today, not get dirty and worry about doing more laundry!

"The playground!" Dimitrie grins. "It's raining out so no one else will be there and there will be a lot of mud!" He explains before grabbing Nikola's hands and tugging.

"…This is what I get for letting a five year old be my roommate…" Nikola mumbles dryly, getting up and following him to the door. "If I get sick, so help me god…."

"If you get sick I will nurse you back to health!" Dimitrie promises as he slides his shoes and coat on.

"I'd rather you not…" Nikola groans as he gets ready, quickly grabbing an umbrella before allowing Dimitrie to lead him out of the apartment and to an empty park.

One there they stand together staring at the place before Dimitrie asks. "This will be great! We can play and…why on earth did you grab an umbrella?"

"I don't like the feel of wet clothing." Nikola pouts.

"Ugh, you're so damn fussy!" The Romanian groans, yanking the umbrella away.

Nikola lets out a horrified gasp as Dimitrie drops it to the muddy floor. "What are you doing you idiot?" He whines, twitching a bit when Dimitrie takes his hand and leads him to the sand pit. "I hate you. This, what you just did to my umbrella right here, is what I'm going to site for the main reason from now on when you ask 'why won't you marry me?'! Because this is fucking mad!"

Dimitrie laughs and sits down in the mud. "Come on! Sit down grumpy!"

"…You trying to get me to sit in the mud after ruining my umbrella is going to be the second reason." Nikola decides, glaring at him.

"Nikola, get your ass in the mud before I pull you down here."

"No way…my clothes are sticking to me, my shoes are getting dirty, my bangs are drooping into my face…almost as much as yours are on you-can you even see me?"

Dimitrie sighs and stands back up. "You are obviously going to be a prissy little brat about this…so let's try something else." He says, grabbing the discarded umbrella and setting it down beside him. "Here, sit under the umbrella."

Nikola stares at Dimitrie and the umbrella, shaking his head in disbelief. "This is the man my mother wants me to marry…I couldn't even become friends with a foolish jock, but I can marry a man who plays in the mud at nineteen years old." He mumbles before Dimitrie grabs his hand and pulls him down to sit next to him. "AHH! MY PANTS!"

"Calm down! We have a washer and dryer!" Dimitrie grabs a handful of mud and takes Nikola's hand, placing the ball in a very unwilling hand.

"Ewww! It's gross! It's so slimy and ugghhh..." Nikola groans, trying to shake his hands free of the gooey mud. "Dimitrie I hate you right now."

"Come on! You aren't even playing with it!" Dimitrie grabs his hands and shapes the mud with them. "What should we build? A castle? An animal?"

Nikola blushes a little as Dimitrie moves his hands in the gooey mud. "I-if we must do this I want to make a-wait how are earth do you make an animal?"

"Oh! It's like making a snowman, but with mud!" Dimitrie says and Nikola goes quiet. "…You've never made a snowman, have you?"

"…May…be…not, no, I haven't." Nikola mumbles. "I wish we could be doing that right now rather than…whatever this is." He looks down in distaste as the mud seeps through his fingers and begins running down the back of his hands.

"Well, snowmen come out nicer looking, I will give you that…and this won't stay while it rains…but…it's still fun." Dimitrie says, forming a bat out of the mud with Nikola's hands.

"Dimitrie …I'm cold and wet and my fingers are disgusting…how is this fun?" Nikola asks, causing Dimitrie to groan and move away from him.

"Fine, I give up. You don't like mud. Corpses are totally fine, yet mud is disgusting." Dimitrie says annoyed, getting up from his spot. "I just wanted you to have fun…with me." He explains, leaning up against the wooden castle beside him. "You never just hang out with me and enjoy yourself. It's always homework, or friends, and now it turns out you will choose a book over time with me…I just don't know what to do to get you to…" His back turns to Nikola and his shoulders slump. "Never mind, let's go home."

Nikola watches Dimitrie for a moment, the rain now soaking through his coat and causing him to shiver slightly. "Maybe if you offered things we could do that I enjoy…" He begins, soon stopping as he notices Dimitrie slumping over more. "It…it's not all bad." His hands scoop up a large amount and an idea comes to him. "In fact…there's something I would very much like to do with you using this mud."

Dimitrie looks back at him curiously. "What would that-AH!" Without warning, Nikola pelts him in the back with a ball of mud. "Y-you don't do that with mud! Only snow!"

"I don't know…it's working fine for me." Nikola smirks, getting up and going over to Dimitrie . "So are you going to fight back or sulk?" He asks, bringing a muddy finger up to poke the teen's nose.

"I'm not sure if this is ridiculously cute or borderline retarded…" Dimitrie mumbles and Nikola laughs.

"That's rich coming from you!" The two keep messing around and wrestling in the mud until Dimitrie is on top of him, staring at Nikola's lips. "…Dimitrie …?" He mumbles and Dimitrie leans down a little.

"Hey! Nikola! Dimitrie ! What are you guys up to?" A familiar voice calls and Nikola quickly pushes him away, looking over to see Romulus at the park entrance with an umbrella.

"P-Professor Vargas! H-hey!" Nikola stutters out, slipping and sliding until he's back on his feet as Dimitrie pouts on the ground. "We were just…um…"

"Playing in the mud? I remember doing that! So much fun!" Romulus laughs before sighing dreamily. "Ahhh, to be young again~! Well, don't let me stop you two! Have fun!" He calls before heading off.

"Damnit it's like that man has a radar that goes off when men are about to get something they want." Dimitrie grumbles and Nikola looks to him curiously.

"Hmm? Well, Romulus is actually known as an expert cock block. Lovino's boyfriend can attest to that." Nikola says, laughing a little, a laughter that quickly fades out when something dons on him. Dimitrie was going to kiss him. worse than that, however, is he had no intention of pushing him away. "…Ah…um…w-we should go home." He mumbles awkwardly. "I'm in desperate need of a shower."

Dimitrie laughs a little and reaches out to grasp at Nikola's soaked shirt. "Yeah, you really are."

Nikola blushes and backs away from him. "W-well let's go!" He says quickly before hurrying toward the apartment. Has it finally happened? Is he actually starting to get feelings for Dimitrie ? "…Mom was right, nothing good ever comes from playing in the mud." He whispers to himself, picking off some dried on mud from his coat and flicking it at Dimitrie annoyed.

"What was that for?" Dimitrie whines and Nikola huffs.

"Cunning brat."

* * *

A/N: Romulus in this will be modeled after my favorite funeral professor. ...So expect Nikola to hero-worship him. I'm sorry for the random fluff. I've been super stressed about my Arrangements meeting (A meeting with the family to set up the information for the funeral), so to wind down I've been writing this chapter. Just calm, relaxing nothingness. So yeah, this chapter is pretty much for me. Writing it kept me sane for the last few days. But I'm done with the meeting and I did AMAZING so the rest will be more plot-y.


	5. A wicked head cold

**Edit: Romania's name has been changed to **Dimitrie

**A Proposal of Sorts**

**Chapter Five: A Wicked Head Cold**

* * *

The alarm goes off and Nikola wakes up, his groan coming out as a strange croak through his newly sore throat. Sitting up he reaches over and grabs a water bottle on his night stands to take a drink, assuming his throat is simply dry. By the time he finishes the whole bottle his throat is still hurting and now he's even coughing. Decidedly ignoring the situation, Nikola gets up and dresses for class. It's not like he can do anything anyways. Besides, he only has two more days before spring vacation where he'll have a week to nurse this possible-yet-probably-not cold.  
"Nikola!" Dimitrie gasps, running over to the man as he heads out of his room. "I heard you coughing! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Nikola sighs, his voice coming out normal which just proves to himself that he's right and it's nothing but his throat being dry. The water he had was warm so at school he will just get a cold drink and fix the problem. "Hurry up so we can get to classes."

"Yes sir!" Dimitrie grins, gathering his stuff before leading the two of them down to the car.

The day is uneventful enough; Nikola goes to his classes and doesn't really get time to get a drink thanks to back-to-back classes and having to meet with Romulus about his arrangement conference after break. Regretfully at the end of the day his throat is still sore, but his voice is fine so he shrugs it off. At home he and Dimitrie go about doing their homework and separate hobbies for the night as Nikola keeps his sore throat secret. Okay, so he has a cold. No doubt thanks to that lovely time in the mud last weekend. Dimitrie doesn't need to know though. He can just take some medicine and it will be gone soon enough.

Their last day of classes before break comes and Nikola is a bit worse for wear. Despite taking cold medicine and cough drops he's managed to get sicker. Now his nose is running like a faucet, to the point where he can't hide it from Dimitrie . Luckily, since it just started that morning, he can blame it on allergies and be done with the whole thing. In classes, away from Dimitrie 's attention, he can no longer hide it. Sitting at a table in Romulus' classroom between his two classes taught by the man that day, Nikola allows himself a short nap.

Or at least he tries to. It's pretty hard to fall asleep when you are constantly coughing and sneezing. Instead he settles for burying his face in his arms on the table as his classmates go in and out for various things in their thirty minute break. At one point he hears Romulus come into the room with someone else, talking about the general exhaustion of the students today.

"Even Nikola, who is always up and alert, is actually resting his head!" Romulus says to the foreign man and despite his exhaustion Nikola smiles to himself, happy his favorite teacher actually pays enough attention to him to pick up when he's behaving differently.

The rest of the day goes by slowly, embalming lab being the worst with the chemicals and actual focus that needs to be put in it. Luckily, his classmates notice he's sick and let him rest to the side for the most part until the end when Romulus has him use the trocar. By the end of the day he no longer sees the merit in hiding it from Dimitrie and when they meet up at the car he plops down in the passenger's seat, handing the very surprised teen his keys.

"Drive my baby carefully or so help me god I will kill you." Nikola says before slipping into a coughing fit.

"I knew it! I knew you were sick!" Dimitrie exclaims before his hand shoots out and feels the man's forehead. "Ah! You're warm, too! Damnit Nikola if you didn't feel well you should have stayed home!"

"I was just fine. No one even noticed." The man lies as he digs in his backpack for a cough drop. "Just get us home so I can sleep."

"Right! Don't worry Nikola, I'll take care of you!" Dimitrie promises to Nikola, who is sound asleep before he even makes it fully out of the parking lot.

When he finally wakes up they are already parked and Dimitrie is trying to figure out a way to get him inside without waking him. "Dude, I'm up, just get in the house…" He says tiredly, grabbing his backpack and getting out of the car.

"Do you want me to go to the store and pick up some medicine for you? Or maybe something you would like to eat? Oh! How about soup?" Dimitrie asks, going on and on as they head up the stairs to their apartment.

"So help me god one more word and I'm going to stay at Roderich's until I get better." Nikola groans, effectively silencing the teen. "Good boy. I have all the medicine I need, I'm not bad enough for soup to be necessary, and for the love of god stop looking at me like I'm about to keel over. It's a cold, Dimitrie , nothing more."

"I know…but it's my fault…" Dimitrie mumbles and Nikola nods.

"That's true, it is."

"Y-you're not supposed to agree! You're supposed to say something comforting!"

Nikola looks at him annoyed. "Why would I comfort the brat who got me sick?" He asks before heading into his room to sleep the evening and night away.

When he wakes up again it's four in the morning and his whole body hurts. His head is throbbing, his nose is running, his throat feels like there's someone in there running a cheese grater on it, and even his jaw hurts a bit. All of this to play in the mud with Dimitrie . Never. Again.

Crawling out of bed, Nikola staggers into the kitchen and grabs all the medicine he can think of; Nyquil, Mucinex, ibuprofen, and another bag of cough drops. Once he takes everything and refills his water bottle with a shitload of ice and some water, he takes the bottle and cough drops back to his room to sleep. Except he can't sleep. Nope, his nose is plugged up the second he lays his head down and his body decides now is the perfect time to go into a coughing fit. Of course, with Dimitrie in the next room, he's soon not alone as the boy tries to bring him medicine he's already taken.

"I'm fine, go back to bed." Nikola tries to order, but nothing really sounds serious when your voice is quiet and raspy.

"Let me take your temperature!" Dimitrie pleads, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I just want to make sure you don't have a fever!"

Nikola tries to glare at him, but what should be a harsh look comes out as a pathetic pout. "Fine." He concedes, allowing Dimitrie to place the thermometer in his mouth and sit with him for another minute.

"No! You do have a fever!" Dimitrie gasps. "This is horrible! You need to get to sleep right away!"

"That's what I was trying to do…" Nikola groans and Dimitrie frowns.

"Oh, right, I'm sorry…" He apologizes before leaving the room.

When Nikola finally wakes up, around two that afternoon, he hears Dimitrie clanging around in the kitchen. Knowing no good can come of that he gets up and staggers out in his pajamas, peaking into the kitchen as he tries to hide his overwhelming feeling of dread. "Dimitrie …what are you doing?"

"Making you some soup! I called your mom and she said bob chorba was your favorite when you are sick!" Dimitrie explains as Nikola comes closer, inspecting the food. "I've never made it before…but…I want to make you feel better. Especially since it's my fault…" He mumbles and Nikola frowns a little.

"It's not really your fault, don't be so sensitive." Nikola says, smiling at him a little. "Now let me try some of this and see how bad you are doing." He teases before taking a spoon and having a taste.

"I-is it good?" Dimitrie asks nervously before receiving a smile from Nikola.

"It's really good." Nikola praises, turning off the stove and grabbing a bowl. "Are you having any?"

"No, it's all for you." Dimitrie smiles. "I'll be eating leftovers."

"You…don't have to." Nikola says, grabbing another bowl and filling it before holding a spoonful of soup up to Dimitrie . "Here."

Dimitrie blushes a little and laughs awkwardly. "Nikola, I will if you answer me something."

"That's…random…but fine, sure, go for it." Nikola shrugs, grabbing both bowls and leading Dimitrie to sit on the couch. He's dizzy and tired and standing is just exacerbating both of these problems.

"Well…I know it's not fair to ask you this while you are sick but I can't stop thinking about it and I just really need to know the answer…" Dimitrie mumbles and Nikola nods stupidly, the words refusing to make sense in his exhaustion.

"Mm…homework troubles. Don't worry, I'll ease your troubled mind." Nikola mocks, smiling at Dimitrie a little. "So, what's the homework?"

Dimitrie looks at him confused but decides not to call him on it. The man is sick after all. "When we were playing in the mud…before Romulus came…I was going to kiss you." He mumbles shyly and Nikola tenses up, finally catching on.

"I-I don't think we should talk about this right…"

"Nikola, please! I was going to kiss you and you didn't move away! You noticed, I know you did. Your lips even parted a little when I moved in!" Dimitrie exclaims and Nikola blanches.

"That…that was…I wasn't thinking at the time." He admits, staring at his soup. "Don't get your hopes up too high."

"I know, I figured as much…" Dimitrie begins, leaning closer to him. "But if that's the case…could you stop thinking for a moment again so I can pick up where we left off?"

Nikola blushes and pushes him away. "I'm eating, leave me alone and eat your food."

Dimitrie laughs, an almost sad sort of laugh, before he picks up his own bowl and eats obediently. "You still have no interest in marriage, do you?"

"Not even a little. Sorry if I gave you a different impression." Nikola answers.

"Nah, you never gave me a different impression." Dimitrie admits. "Whether we had kissed or not I know you don't want to marry me." The two finish eating and Dimitrie turns on a show they both like. As they watch the show, Nikola feels Dimitrie 's eyes on him.

"What?" He groans, his voice croaking a little before he goes into another coughing fit.

"I-I just…want to kiss you." Dimitrie admits, receiving a skeptical glare from Nikola. "It's true! You look so cute and I just-! I-I get one kiss, right?"

"I don't remember agreeing to that. Besides, my mouth tastes like medicine, my jaw hurts, and my nose looks like Rudolph's. How could any of this make you want to kiss me?" Nikola asks annoyed and Dimitrie smiles at him.

"There's never a time I don't want to kiss you, Nikola." He admits, watching as a defeated look comes to Nikola's face.

"Fine, waste the one kiss you will ever get on a sick man." The man concedes and Dimitrie grins, leaning down closer to his face.

"I will." He says and presses his lips to Nikola's. They both open their mouths and Dimitrie hesitates for a moment at the bitter taste of medicine before he delves his tongue in further, being sure to memorize every inch while he can. In spite of himself, Nikola wraps his arms around Dimitrie 's neck, thanking whatever entity is actually allowing him to go five seconds without coughing. No wait-

"STOP!" Nikola pushes him away quickly before he begins to cough again. He spoke to soon, stupid cold. Stupid mud. Stupid, stupid, stupid Dimitrie .

* * *

Asdfjgfkldh I'm so out of it I put this up without editing!  
A/N: I have a wicked head cold, so I decided Nikola should have one too. If this chapter makes no sense I'm sorry. Wrote it while sick. Like, super out of it. You know head colds can cause jaw pain? BECAUSE NO ONE WARNED ME ABOUT THAT AND NOW MY JAW IS WHAT HURTS THE MOST! Sorry, I'm rambling, I've been stuck in my bed since Thursday night trying to get rid of this. ISOLATED FROM THE WORLD I AM SO BORED!


	6. A Rival

**A Proposal of Sorts**

_**Chapter Six: A Rival**_

* * *

Nikola watches Dimitrie finish a painting for class tomorrow. Break is over and everyone is clamoring to get things finished, except Nikola. Even sick he made sure to finish everything well before it was due. Of course being finished with homework allows him to dwell on things he'd rather not think about. Certain…activities…he indulged in with Dimitrie while he was sick are now flooding his mind. Dimitrie hasn't mentioned it once; in fact he hasn't mentioned the engagement, how 'cute' Nikola is, or anything remotely related to the subject on a whole.

It's made him wonder if Dimitrie really did finally decide to drop the whole subject. Could that kiss have been a sort of seal on the end? Closure for Dimitrie perhaps? He hopes so. Well, kind of. Sort of. No, actually, not really. Since the kiss, that he actually really enjoyed, Nikola has been growing more conscious of Dimitrie. Nikola's heart races when he's near Dimitrie, his body shivers when the teen touches him, and all he can think of when he sees his roommate is how much he misses his lips. Really, really misses them. Something that is completely irrational seeing as how they only kissed once, when he was sick, and not even for a long time.

"Oh, Nikola, we should take separate cars tomorrow!" Dimitrie says, pulling Nikola out of his thoughts.

"Huh…? Why waste the gas?" Nikola asks annoyed.

"Laurenţiu is coming to visit!" Dimitrie explains, receiving a blank stare from Nikola. "Oh, Laurenţiu is the buddy that inadvertently ruined Elizaveta and mine's friendship!"

"Ah…hah…that's nice." Nikola mumbles. "Isn't that quaint. Another reason for you two to fight will be here."

"Hey now, we behave for Laurenţiu. Oh! By the way…just wondering…could Laurenţiu stay here with us? I'll share my bed so no worries." Dimitrie asks and Nikola notices something.

"Hey wait…you keep saying 'Laurenţiu' instead of he or she…what…is Laurenţiu?" Nikola asks. "It's a boy's name…so why not say 'he' or 'him'?"

"Well…you see…Laurenţiu is the name we were told…but…we don't know Laurenţiu's gender." Dimitrie explains and Nikola looks at him curiously.

"Really? So a gender-neutral person…like that kid from New Zealand." Nikola sighs. "Such a hassle…how am I supposed to refer to them?" He groans and stands up. "I guess this is one of those things I have to get used to now, huh? In a world where gender is no longer a black and white thing…"

"Well I'm not sure if Laurenţiu is gender-neutral, actually. We only knew each other when we were young and none of us referred to our genders…so…we just never found out." Dimitrie raises a brow. "If Laurenţiu is though…would it upset you?"

"Not at all, everyone should be who they want to be, it's just not something I'm used to." Nikola explains. "But, I mean, the kid can stay here as long as they want." He says before looking at Dimitrie confused. "Did I...say that right? using words like 'they' and 'it' sound so cold..."

"Um…probably?" Dimitrie shrugs. "I'm not sure about that kind of stuff either, honestly."

The next day classes practically fly-by and by the end Nikola meets up with Dimitrie and the infamous Laurenţiu. Nikola stands there staring at them surprised. Laurenţiu is ridiculously good looking. With wavy brown hair and wide blue eyes Nikola can't tell if Laurenţiu is a boy or girl. The shirt Laurenţiu is wearing is loose and a coat is covering it all, too. What the hell? What the _ACTUAL_ hell?

"Hello! I'm Laurenţiu!" Laurenţiu says, smiling him.

"Ah…hi…" Nikola mumbles before walking up to Laurenţiu and holding out his hand. "I'm Nikola."

"Nice to meet you! Dimitrie used to go on and on about you when we were little! Elizaveta and I would wear little wedding gowns and I'd ask him to play my husband, he would get so offended!" Laurenţiu laughs. "He'd start crying and run off saying he was cheating!"

"Oh! So you dressed up with Elizaveta, huh?" Nikola asks and Laurenţiu nods.

"Elizaveta loves putting people in dresses!" Laurenţiu adds and Nikola laughs.

"I see! Yes, yes she does!" The Bulgarian says, deciding to give up for the time being. "Well, anyways, please come home with us."

Laurenţiu nods. "Alright!" The brunette says, following Dimitrie to his car. "Your friend is cute."

Dimitrie smiles at Laurenţiu darkly as they head out. "No. No he isn't don't look at him as being attractive in any way."

"You said you decided to give up on him, though. Why can't I give it a try?" Laurenţiu asks and Dimitrie stomps down on the break, bringing them to a sharp stop.

"We are friends. Don't touch him, Laurenţiu. I gave up but I still love him." Dimitrie hisses, making Laurenţiu frown.

"So it's as a thought, you still aren't over him…" Laurenţiu sighs sadly. "I've been waiting years for you to give up on him, I suppose a little longer won't hurt."

Dimitrie looks at Laurenţiu confused. "…Huh…?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Laurenţiu smiles, patting him on the back. "Do not worry, Dimitrie, I would never go after Nikola I promise."

Dimitrie smiles in relief. "Thank you so much!" He says before driving them back to his and Nikola's home where the Bulgarian is making dinner. "Ahh, it smells good Nikola!"

"Oh! May I help you?" Laurenţiu asks, coming up to Nikola. "I'm actually pretty good at cooking now, and Dimitrie has homework."

Nikola scoffs. "Yeah, that's why he can't help." He says sarcastically before smiling at Laurenţiu. "But yeah, you can help me."

"Don't forget our promise!" Dimitrie warns before running off to his room for homework.

"…Who was he talking to?" Nikola asks and Laurenţiu smiles.

"That would be me." Laurenţiu says. "He thinks I'm interested in you."

"…Ah…" Nikola mutters, moving away a little.

"Oh don't worry! I'm not interested in you whatsoever!" Laurenţiu assures him.

The Bulgarian stares at Laurenţiu silently for a moment before whispering. "You want Dimitrie."

"That's right!" Laurenţiu says, smiling at him. "And since you don't want him…why don't you hand him over to me? I will make him very happy, I promise."

"He's his own person, talk to him about it." Nikola grumbles, chopping the onion fiercely. He can't help but feel angry. Dimitrie is his. Of course they don't know that. He hasn't said anything so they wouldn't know. Of course he wants to say something, but he can't until he knows what exact reason Dimitrie hasn't mentioned anything about them together recently. He even remained silent when Laurenţiu brought it up.

…Is he really over it so quickly?

"Are you jealous? Or perhaps nervous?" Laurenţiu asks curiously. "Was it because you two kissed? Have you realized you like him now? It's a bit late for that. Because of that kiss he's giving up on you."

Nikola looks up from the onion surprised. "What…?"

"Yep, he's given up on you, which means I finally have a chance!" Laurenţiu smiles. "He's always had a thing for me as well, you know. Never acted on it though because he was loyal to you."

"I'm not giving him to you." Nikola says, quietly so Dimitrie can't hear. "Not going to happen."

"He just has to realize life with me will hurt less." Laurenţiu points out. "I want him to be happy, has he been happy at all since you two met up?"

Nikola frowns. "I...probably once or twice…maybe..." He admits and Laurenţiu nods.

"Look, I like you as a person, I do. I get why you have been hesitant and unwittingly hurt him…but on the same token I love him and can't let an opportunity pass."

"No way! I'm not going to make it easy for you!" Nikola decides, walking to the hallway. "Dimitrie! Dimitrie come here!"

Dimitrie walks over to the two confused. "Hm? I'm not done with my work yet."

"I...I'm going to give Laurenţiu my room." Nikola offers. "I'll stay on the couch or something. A guest shouldn't have to sleep with someone else."

"Oh…yeah, that makes sense." Dimitrie says, smiling at him. "Alright then! But don't sleep on the couch, come sleep with me, Nikola!"

Nikola smiles back. "Well, alright."

"I have no problem sleeping with Dimitrie!" Laurenţiu says. "I really don't!"

"Nah, you should have your own room! Nikola can bunk with me! His bed is really comfortable so don't worry about it!" Dimitrie points out as Nikola and Laurenţiu pale.

"How do you know what the bed feels like?" They ask, almost in stereo, and Dimitrie laughs.

"Nikola was gone to Roderich's for the night one time…and…" Dimitrie trails off, his laughter growing awkward. "I got lazy. His room is closer to the door."

"I thought it smelled like you when I got back!" Nikola groans before blushing a little. "N-not that I...you know…know what you smell like or anything…" He mumbles awkwardly and Laurenţiu sighs.

"This is almost painful to watch…" The brunette groans before walking over to Dimitrie and taking his hand. "Hey! Let's go and watch some TV! We can curl up on the couch like we used to!" Laurenţiu offers and Nikola twitches.

"I-I always sit on the couch! So get ready because we're all going to be on it!" He points out as Laurenţiu drags Dimitrie off. "A-and I'm sitting in the middle!" Nikola adds before following them to the couch.

* * *

A/N: I haven't decided what I want Laurenţiu to be, also they are NOT a Hetalia OC and is no way based on a country. I'm really interested in different gender identities, and in my line of work I am going to have to learn what those who do not identify with gender like to be referred to as. As a funeral director, offending an already upset client is not a good way to start things. ANyways, don't hate Laurenţiu because they are a rival. They are a good person and just happen to share the same love interest as Nikola.


	7. Nothing comes easy

**A proposal of sorts**

_**Chapter Seven: Nothing comes easy**_

* * *

Nikola is going insane. Laurenţiu is constantly getting in the way and makes it impossible for Dimitrie and Nikola to be alone. All he wants is to talk to Dimitrie and finally confess!

"N-Nikola! Calm down there, buddy!" Romulus gasps, grabbing the man's hand.

"Huh?" Nikola looks at him confused before staring down at the cadaver on their embalming table with a far too deep incision in his thigh. "Ah! Oh god I'm so sorry!"

Romulus laughs a little and pats him on the back. "It's alright Nikola, something's been bothering you for the past few weeks hasn't it? Perhaps you should take the rest of class off and try to fix it?" He offers and Nikola looks at him, his eyes almost shining with admiration.

"Thank you Mr. Vargas! I'll be sure not to mess anything up next time!" Nikola promises before leaving the class and going to the change room. Quickly heading home he runs to the shower before anything to get the smell of the embalming room off. As soon as he enters he notices something is off. First of all, the shower is already on, second of all, there are clothes already lined up, and quite possibly most important is the completely naked Laurenţiu standing in front of him. "Oh my god you're a girl!" He gasps and Laurenţiu raises a brow. "Why didn't you just say so? Damnit you're killing me!"

Laurenţiu laughs a little. "Would a girl have the name Laurenţiu?"

"Are boys growing boobs now?" Nikola counters.

"When they cannot afford to get rid of them yet." Laurenţiu explains. "I was born in the wrong gender and corrective surgery is expensive."

Nikola goes silent for a moment before tossing Laurenţiu his shirt. "If you are a boy you can't just tell people?"

Laurenţiu smiles at him and puts the shirt on. "Tell me, how much did it drive you crazy not knowing my gender?"

"It's been a pretty constant annoyance, I admit."

"I like to annoy people with the not knowing." Laurenţiu explains as he finishes getting dressed.

"I bet." Nikola says, staring at the wall on the other side of the room. "…This is part of the reason you like Dimitrie isn't it? Because gender means nothing to him."

Laurenţiu smiles at him once fully dressed. "All these years we have been friends. All these years I have worn clothes that would elude to different genders to get him to ask. We both know he doesn't keep his curiosities quiet to be polite, he honestly doesn't care." He explains. "Once I realized this I fell in love with him."

"Yeah…he's a pretty impressive guy…" Nikola admits. "But…he's not the only person like that in the world."

"He's right in front of me, how can I not reach out to grab him?" Laurenţiu asks and Nikola frowns.

"Yes…but…"

"He loves you, I know." He pats Nikola on the shoulder. "I know it's a losing battle, but I also know that at least making you work harder for it will make you cherish him more."

Nikola sighs before pulling Laurenţiu into a hug.

"Nikola…?" Laurenţiu mumbles into his shoulder, feeling a small heat rise to his face.

"I'm really sorry." Nikola admits. "I don't know what life must be like for you, but I'm truly sorry I'm taking him from you. You're beautiful no matter what your gender is and you're a great person."

Laurenţiu smiles and hugs him back. "You're a strange guy." He laughs a little before the door suddenly opens, revealing an almost angry Dimitrie.

"Nikola…Laurenţiu…what are you doing?" He asks in a dark tone, walking up and yanking Nikola out of Laurenţiu's arms.

"It's really not what you're thinking." Laurenţiu says and Nikola nods.

"Really, it definitely isn't."

Dimitrie looks at Nikola sadly. "You called him beautiful. Just what are you taking from him?"

Laurenţiu rolls his eyes and slips between them and the doorway. "This will be easily remedied, so I'll go." He says, heading to the living room.

Nikola begins to feel awkward and laughs a little. "Th-this isn't how I was gonna…" His face heats up. "I-I mean I would like to shower…since I was in the embalming..."

"What are you talking about?" Dimitrie asks, genuinely confused.

"I-I smell like formaldehyde and cadaver and-!"

"You always do on Thursdays…"

Nikola glares at him. "You are just not helping." He clears his throat awkwardly. "Wh-what I got from…Laurenţiu…was…him-promising-to-stop-going-aft er-you-so-I-can-have-you-only-if-you-want-of-cours e!" His voice is shaky and fast and he's not entirely sure Dimitrie heard all of it but he can't say it any better.

"You…um…Laurenţiu was into me? That wasn't teasing?" Dimitrie asks and Nikola rolls his eyes.

"No, you idiot, it wasn't."

Dimitrie grins. "So you like me and got rid of the competition, huh? I have underestimated you."

"Shut up." Nikola groans and Dimitrie's grin suddenly gets cocky.

"Make me." He challenges.

"Not with Laurenţiu here." Nikola says, pushing him out of the bathroom. "Now let me shower."

"B-but! You just confessed! Now is the time we share a passionate kiss and-!" Dimitrie's whining is cut off by Nikola slamming the door shut. "Awww man!"

After the shower Nikola comes out and sees Dimitrie helping Laurenţiu pack. "…Um…what…?"

"I'm just gonna be in the way here." Laurenţiu explains. "I've got stuff to do anyways now that I'm done messing with you." He says, grinning at him.

"Ah…um…" Nikola pats him on the back. "I'll see you later."

Laurenţiu scoffs. "I'm only going to the wedding if I'm with someone."

Nikola blushes and Dimitrie pouts. "W-wedding? I never said-!"

"But Laurenţiu! You have to see us get married!" Dimitrie whines.

"Both of you need to cut it out!" Nikola orders, making Laurenţiu laugh.

"Whatever Nikola." He grabs his stuff and heads to the door. "My cab is waiting so I'll see you later."

"You packed and got the cab already? I wasn't in the shower THAT long!" Nikola says and Dimitrie laughs.

"You were in there for half an hour, Nikola."

"W-well I was really dirty."

Dimitrie smiles at him and wraps an arm around his waist. "So…can we kiss now?"

Nikola blushes and looks away. "It's not like it'll be our first kiss, I don't see why you are being so pushy…"

"No kisses? But…" Dimitrie pouts.

Nikola laughs a little. "I didn't say no." He says, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. Immediately he feels Dimitrie's arms wrap around his waist and pull him closer. Before he can react Dimitrie deepens the kiss, burying his fingers into his hair.

Soon Dimitrie has him up against the wall, his hands now roaming Nikola's body and memorizing it. Until someone knocks at the door. Dimitrie tries to ignore it, placing kisses down his neck until Nikola pries him off.

"The door, Dimitrie, ignoring it is rude." Nikola reminds him, leaving a dejected Dimitrie standing in front of the wall.

"Nikola you're sooo mean!" Dimitrie whines as Nikola opens the door, revealing Roderich.

"Um…what are you doing here?" Nikola asks and Roderich rolls his eyes.

"It's nice to see you too. One of your classmates informed me you left early, then Elizaveta called me saying Laurenţiu left because of an emergency and wanted me to check on you to see if you were okay." Roderich explains.

Daaaammmmmmn heeerrrrrrrrr!" Dimitrie groans. "That sneaky little bi-!" His mouth is quickly covered by Nikola, who smiles at Roderich.

"Come on in, is Vash coming?" He asks and Roderich shrugs.

"Is it not an emergency?"

"Nah it's just dinner." Nikola says.

"Then I supposed Vash is coming." Roderich says, pulling out his phone and going to the other room.

"God damn Elizaveta." Dimitrie groans.

"Oh yes, I'm sure Laurenţiu was completely innocent." Nikola scoffs and Dimitrie looks at him.

"Touché."

"Indeed."

* * *

A/N: Probably only two chapters left to this one, honestly. Two or three.


	8. Covering all bases

**A Proposal of sorts**

_**Chapter Eight: Covering all bases**_

* * *

Dimitrie and Nikola have been dating for three weeks now; classes are over, leaving the two alone for three months. They are both working; Nikola at a funeral home and Dimitrie at an art museum surprisingly close. The two meet up for lunch every day, complaining about work or talking about something exciting that happened. It's been a fairly easy transition from friends to boyfriends, especially for Dimitrie, but the two of them have yet to go beyond kissing.

Whether they get interrupted by the funeral home Nikola's working for calling or by a friend coming over unexpectedly, or even one of the two losing face and coming to a stop, something always happens. Today is Saturday and Nikola was hoping for something different. He told all of their friends, in a polite way, to fuck off and he informed his work that he couldn't take any calls. However, despite his best efforts, Dimitrie had to go into work and is just returning now around eight.

"Nikola! I'm home!" Dimitrie calls, running up to him and kissing him on the cheek as the older man pouts. "Hm? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." Nikola says awkwardly, heading to the kitchen. "I-I thought we could make a snack together." He offers and Dimitrie grins.

"Nikola you're so sweet~!" Dimitrie coos, kissing him on the cheek before going into the kitchen with him. "You had dinner already, right? Because I have."

"Of course I have, I'm not waiting all day for you." Nikola huffs. "Anyways, I have the stuff for strawberry shortcake…"

Dimitrie stares at him curiously. "Why did you decide on that? I thought you said it was messy…"

"Well…I...had…other plans for it…" Nikola admits quietly, avoiding Dimitrie's eye contact.

Dimitrie smiles amused. "Ohh? Well I suppose we can't let it go to waste." The two of them make fast work of it and are soon sitting on the couch watching a movie.

Thinking of ways to possibly start something, Nikola absentmindedly licks his finger covered in strawberry sauce when something catches his eye; Dimitrie's intense stare. He raises a brow curiously before he notices Dimitrie's uneasy state. A smirk slowly comes to his face as he dips his finger into more sauce, bringing the soaked finger to his lips. Dimitrie's face grows redder as Nikola licks the length of his finger, not wanting the sauce he gathered on the bottom of his index to fall onto the couch or his clothes. Teasing doesn't mean he has to ruin things, after all. It works to his advantage anyways as Dimitrie begins to shift awkwardly next to him.

"D-does it really taste good…?" Dimitrie asks shyly and Nikola nods.

"Mm, you did really good." Nikola answers, now staring Dimitrie down as he sucks on his finger.

"Th-that's good…at least I can be useful in the kitchen now, right?" He laughs awkwardly and Nikola nods, removing his finger and wiping it off on his pants.

"Mm. My finger's all pruned…" Nikola mumbles, looking to Dimitrie and summoning the rest of his courage. "Can I borrow yours?" He asks, trying to sound hot but instead sounding like a prepubescent little boy as his voice squeaks and croaks with each word. Damnit! He was doing so well!

Dimitrie smiles in amusement; catching on to Nikola's game and catching the upper hand after the man's awkward break in confidence. "Go right ahead." He obliges, holding his hand out to the now blushing Nikola.

"N-never mind, I'm full now." He stutters out awkwardly and Dimitrie laughs a little, leaning closer.

"But you were doing so good Nikola." The Romanian teases as Nikola huffs.

"Well now you're not flustered. I can't."

"So you can only act cocky if I'm flustered, hm?"

Nikola looks at him annoyed. "You're one to talk. The second I lost the confidence you practically pounced."

"True, I get what you mean." Dimitrie says, reaching out to bury his fingers in Nikola's soft hair. "But you're so cute when you're flustered, I can't help it." He mumbles, slowly pulling Nikola's face closer and capturing his lips in a kiss. Unable to control it, Nikola smiles into the kiss, happily returning it.

After a while of lazily kissing and touching each other, Nikola pulls away so he can breathe, watching as Dimitrie grins to himself. "You're grinning like an idiot."

"I can't help it! Every time you agree to kiss me I'm overjoyed." Dimitrie says as he looks at Nikola. "And…to know you were trying to seduce me…" He grins even wider than before, his face practically beaming. "It's just too much!"

Nikola stares at the man and smiles back. He's so head strong, so passionate, just the simple act of Nikola flirting with him has turned him into a giddy child. It's cute, too cute, and makes Nikola laugh a little. "Dimitrie, you can be so cute sometimes, I love you!" He blurts out, watching as Dimitrie's grin disappears and a sort of shock falls over the teens face. "…Ah…I mean…"

"Nikola! I love you so much!" Dimitrie exclaims, wrapping his arms tightly around Nikola. "I've been waiting forever to hear you say that~!" He says, bringing Nikola into another kiss.

Nikola blushes and buries his fingers in Dimitrie's hair as the teen lies him down on the couch. They deepen their kiss as Dimitrie begins to grind up against Nikola, running his hands down the man's chest. Hands, lips and tongues continue to explore until Dimitrie sits up, straddling Nikola's waist. "Hnnn? Why are you stopping?" Nikola pouts and Dimitrie laughs a little.

"Well it's just…you went through so much trouble to get all this stuff…" He says, grabbing the can of whipped cream from the coffee table. "Sure it's good on shortcake, but it could be good on other things as well." Dimitrie smirks, removing the last bit of Nikola's clothes before spreading it down his abdomen.

"Ah! That's cold!" Nikola hisses, flinching under the cool feeling.

"I'll warm it up for you~!" Dimitrie coos, leaning down and licking up his body, making Nikola tremble beneath his touch.

"Dimitrie..." Nikola moans and writhes at the feeling of his tongue running down his body. His shivers, gasping loudly as Dimitrie playfully bites his hip.

"This stuff is pretty fun, Nikola~!" Dimitrie coos, licking the tip of Nikola's member. "Your making some really cute noises. When you have your way with me be sure to have me make noises." He mumbles and Nikola laughs a little.

"Idiot…" Nikola chuckles before smirking at him. "You bet your ass I'll make you moan."

Dimitrie laughs and gets off the couch. "I'll be right back with some lube." He says, going to their bedroom and grabbing the necessary things before returning. "Alright! Are you ready, Nikola?"

Sitting up on the couch, Nikola nods. Dimitrie climbs onto the couch and on top of Nikola, kissing him as he lies him back down. Coating his fingers with lube, Dimitrie begins to stroke Nikola with one hand and slide a finger into his entrance. The feeling is strange, but not painful, even after Dimitrie adds the next two fingers he makes sure to keep them properly lubricated as he searches for the prostate. Writhing underneath Dimitrie, Nikola's breathing hitches and he lets out a low moan as the fingers brush the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Dimitrie…Dimitrie…" Nikola calls, bucking his hips towards Dimitrie. "More…" He moans before whimpering as Dimitrie pulls his fingers out.

"Alright…alright…j-just give me a moment." Dimitrie stutters out, grabbing the bottle and coating his own member. Giving Nikola a quick kiss first, Dimitrie slowly enters him. His movements start off slow and shallow as he waits for his boyfriend to get used to the feeling but in no time at all he is thrusting into Nikola, rubbing his prostate with each movement.

Nikola moans, grabbing Dimitrie's hips and thrusting up towards him. "Incredible…Dimitrie…" He gasps, biting his lower lip as Dimitrie bites his neck.

"You're so cute, Nikola." Dimitrie mumbles, making sure to leave marks down Nikola's neck and chest. Letting out a low moan, they both reach their limit, Dimitrie coming inside of him. The two of them lie down beside each other, Dimitrie quickly pulling him into his arms. "I love you, Nikola." He whispers into his ear, nuzzling into Nikola's hair.

"Me too." Nikola mutters, leaning into his touch and yawning.

"Hey…Nikola…" Dimitrie backs away a little. "Um…how…do you feel…about marriage?"

Nikola looks at him, surprised. "Dimitrie, we've been dating for almost two months. Don't ask me about that again until it's at least been a year."

Dimitrie smiles. "So there's a chance someday?"

"A reasonable someday." Nikola says and Dimitrie nods, hugging him tightly.

"Excellent! I'll wait then!"

"Just so you know… 'a reasonable someday' means, like, the year we graduate or something." Nikola mumbles and Dimitrie grins.

"Sooo you literally mean one year. Are you anxious yourself perhaps?" Dimitrie teases, poking his cheek.

"I-I didn't say that you idiot!" Nikola huffs, blushing. "I'm just…saying…that's when you can ask…i-if you want…"

Dimitrie kisses him quickly. "You can count on it, Nikola!"

* * *

A/N: Random sex is random. Next chapter is the last. I'm sorry that's it's being rushed but I need to cut down my stories before my funeral job shadowing starts May 20th. Only three at a time from now on!


	9. How to propose

**A Proposal of Sorts**

_**Chapter Nine: How to propose **_

* * *

It's officially been over a year since Nikola and Dimitrie began dating. Their mothers were overjoyed when they finally told them, which was only about three months ago because Nikola didn't want to admit they were right until absolutely necessary. Graduation is tomorrow and the two of them are both fortunate enough to already be hired on at the places they have been assisting for the past year. Almost everything is perfect. The only thing is that, despite Nikola telling him he could, Dimitrie has not proposed or even eluded to it. It doesn't bother Nikola, not at all, really.

"Damnit I don't care!" Nikola hisses, glaring at an exasperated Roderich across the table.

"He'll do it eventually. We all know he wants to. Technically you could argue that it was never called off in the first place…" Roderich points out. "…Or…was it?"

The Bulgarian shrinks down in his seat. "I...I may have officially…called it off shortly after we met…" He mumbles and Roderich reaches over the table, bopping him on the head with a restaurant menu.

"Bad Nikola!"

"I'm not a dog…" Nikola groans.

"You might as well be." Roderich sighs. "You're so stupid."

"I'm not stupid you dick. Just because you and Vash are living a happily married life or whatever doesn't mean you know it all."

"We're not married, Vash doesn't want to get married." Roderich reminds him before leaning forward. "But, here's an idea for you I know you never thought of…Dimitrie wants to get married, you want to get married, why don't you get off your high horse and propose yourself?"

"I-! Well-! H-…huh…maybe I should…" Nikola mumbles. "Yeah…I guess…that makes sense."

"You're such an idiot." Roderich sighs. "Just do it yourself."

Nikola smiles. "Yeah, I suppose I can go find a ring."

"Don't make it girly."

"Pfft, yeah, because I was totally gonna get him a huge diamond or something. Don't be stupid Roderich."

Roderich nods. "Yeah….but…knowing Dimitrie he'd probably enjoy the diamond."

Nikola laughs a little. "Yeah, probably." The two continue with their dinner, spending most of the evening tomorrow while Vash and Dimitrie are off to work. After they eat Roderich brings Nikola to the place to find a ring. A job that, really, neither should be doing.

"There's one." Roderich says, pointing to a horseshoe shaped ring.

"...I don't think he likes horseshoes…" Nikola mumbles as the woman behind the counter watches them confused. "Maybe…maybe one with…the clock on it? He's always late so with this he can arrive on time for once." He says annoyed before looking to Roderich. "Is that…a good proposal ring?"

"Hell if I know. Engagements and marriage aren't really my thing." The aristocrat says, walking up and staring at the ring. "It looks gaudy. Don't get it."

"Ummm are you two looking for engagement rings?" A woman with blonde hair pulled back in a red hair band asks.

"Yes!" Nikola says and Roderich quickly adds.

"Not for each other."

The woman smiles. "Well I'm Bella, and I would happily help you with your search!"

"Alright, well, it's for a dude and um…he's like twenty or something…so…I don't know…if that matters…" Nikola mumbles before reaching into his pocket. "I have a picture if that will help."

Bella laughs a little. "Wow, you really don't know what you're doing at all, huh?" She asks and both men shake their heads no. "Well, I'd be happy to help you!"

Nikola and Roderich sigh in relief. "Thank god." They mutter in unison.

"Alright, so what does he prefer…gold or silver?" Bella asks and Nikola blanches.

"…We don't really get each other jewelry…" Nikola says before opening his wallet and shoving a picture of Dimitrie in her face. "This is him! He works at the art museum in town and he has this weird obsession with pulling his sketchbook out in the most random of places and drawing something out like a creeper and-!"

"Don't forget he wears a lot of red." Roderich adds and Nikola nods.

"Yes! That's right!"

Bella stares at the two amused. "Well…in this picture is a gold broach with a red jewel in it on the dresser…is that his?" She asks and Nikola nods. "Then I suggest gold."

"Yes! That makes sense!" Nikola says, receiving an annoyed look from Roderich.

"You dumbass, he has a broach and you never thought of that?"

"He doesn't wear it, it's an heirloom."

Bella smiles at them, trying not to laugh. "Well we have some wonderful golden engagement rings for men right over here." She says, ushering their attention to a display. "You can choose from a simple band to an intricate design. Feel free to look around and make your choice."

Nikola and Roderich look at the rings and then each other before staring down Bella. "You choose." They command and Bella laughs a little.

"I would, but it's supposed to come from you, right?" Bella asks and Nikola pouts.

"Isn't buying it enough? God this is such a pain…do I really love him enough to do this shit?" Nikola grumbles.

"Shut up and pick one." Roderich sighs. "We don't have forever."

Nikola looks at the rings and notices one that has milgrain edging. "That's pretty nice…" He mumbles before staring up at Bella from his crouched position. "…Right?"

Bella smiles. "Yes, it's very nice."

"Don't lie to him. If it's ugly tell him because the idiot won't ever know." Roderich says from the watch display on the other side of the small store.

"He's right. I won't." Nikola admits and Bella nods.

"I assure you it's actually a very good choice." She confirms, making Nikola smile.

"Great! I'll get that then!" Nikola says, quickly buying it and leaving with Roderich.

"When I get home I'm going to drag Vash into some 'thank you for not wanting to get married' sex. Immediately." The Austrian grumbles.

"Yeah…no wonder Dimitrie hasn't done it. This is insane! How the hell am I supposed to know jewelry?" Nikola groans.

Both men return to their homes, Nikola hiding the ring before Dimitrie gets home.

"So what did you and Roderich do tonight?" Dimitrie asks when he comes home and Nikola laughs awkwardly.

"Just went out to dinner…like usual." He means to give him the ring tonight, but his nerves get the better of him and he chickens out. Being proposed to on the day of graduation is probably romantic, too.

"I see." Dimitrie comes up to Nikola and smiles, kissing him. "I thought you agreed to give me a kiss when I got home from now on, Nikola~?"

"I don't remember that agreement." Nikola mumbles, blushing a little.

"Hey do you think husbands kiss each other when one of them comes home?" Dimitrie asks and Nikola gets nervous.

"P-probably…"

"Well then I guess…" Dimitrie kneels down in front of Nikola and pulls out a ring. "Would you finally accept being engaged to me? Then! Then when we get married I expect welcome home kisses."

Nikola stares at him blankly for a moment before covering Dimitrie's face with one hand and pushing him back, causing the man to fall onto the ground. "That was the stupidest proposal I have ever heard!" He groans. "And don't beat me to the punch you dick! I spent two hours choosing an engagement ring for you today! You know how hard that sort of thing is?"

"I can't help that it sucked! I got nervous!" Dimitrie laughs behind Nikola's hand, licking the man's palm to make him move it. "Of course I do, I got one too, you know."

"Why didn't you do this before?" Nikola asks annoyed.

"I wanted to make you wait!" Dimitrie explains, grabbing Nikola's wrist and yanking him into his lap on the floor. "You made me wait so it's only fair, right?"

"Uncool." Nikola groans, leaning forward and biting Dimitrie's nose. "I even came up with a stupidly romantic proposal, too." He says, wrapping his arms around Dimitrie's neck. "Jerk."

"Well, Nikola…" Dimitrie begins, wrapping his arms around Nikola's waist. "Since mine was so bad, why don't you do it?"

Nikola pulls away to look at him confused. "But you already did it so why should I have to?"

"Mine was lame. You do it." Dimitrie orders and Nikola sighs, reaching into his back pocket to pull out a small box.

"Um…urrmmm…" Nikola takes a deep breath, his fingers fumbling with the box as he straddles Dimitrie's waist. "I know…I called off our…original engagement, since we didn't know each other…and, you know, I was expecting a girl." He mumbles, making sure not to look into Dimitrie's eyes. The idiot was right, this whole romantic proposal is hard, and he can definitely see why Dimitrie just cut to the point. "But I'm really glad you weren't, honestly…I um…I'm sorry I made you wait, though. And that I didn't notice it at first, mostly because I didn't want to since let's be honest you were pretty damn obvious."

Dimitrie watches Nikola squirm and stammer as he fumbles with the ring box. "You're so cute~!" He exclaims, moving to kiss Nikola.

"No!" The man huffs, covering Dimitrie's face with his hand again. "I'm not done! Control yourself, man!" Nikola orders, sighing to himself. "Anyways…I made you wait for over a year, but a year isn't that long…c-compared to…forever-so-I-want-us-to-get-married-and-for-you -to-stop-staring-and-take-the-damn-ring!" He says quickly, shoving the box into Dimitrie's chest before moving his hand from the man's face.

Dimitrie grabs the box with one hand and uses his other to pull Nikola into a kiss the older man has to forcefully stop when he needs air. "Yes, yes, yes! I'll marry you Nikola!" He says, pulling his own ring box out and handing it to Nikola. They both open them in unison, revealing identical rings.

"…Hey Dimitrie…."

"Yeah?"

"Where did you get your ring?" Nikola asks and Dimitrie smiles.

"A place downtown! A nice girl named Bella helped me!" He explains, making Nikola laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing." Nikola says, kissing him quickly. "I love you."

Dimitrie smiles, hugging him. "I love you too!"

"…But I'm not welcoming you home with a kiss every day." Nikola grumbles. "That's just ridiculous."

"Wh-what? That's not fair!" Dimitrie whines.

* * *

A/N: AAaaannnnnnd it's over. The proposal isn't over the top this time, because simple can be cute, too...right? ...Right? ...Yeah. Yes silence means I'm right.


End file.
